veritysocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Violetta Merriwether
Violetta Merriwether is one of Verity's RWBY OCs. She is the leader of Team VLAT, and her partner is Lucilla Greonio. She is the main character of Verity's RWBY fanfiction (still has to be named). Appearance Violetta is shorter than Aithne, but taller than Luce. Her skin is a little bit tanned, and her eyes are cobalt blue and cat-like. Her dark purple hair is in a style similar to the Japanese princess cut. Vi's body is curvaceous, but less so than her partner's. Vi dresses more casually than the other members of her team, wearing a simple, cotton violet blue shirt with sleeves that reach to her elbows. Over this, she wears a golden, knee-length dress. She wears a dark purple sash around her waist, and has matching ankle boots on her feet. Vi always wears a golden circlet with an amethyst set in the middle. She rarely takes this off. Prom is the only time she is without this circlet. Vi's clothing is more formal during this time, though she still has the simplest outfit out of all of her team. She wears a pure white, knee-length dress with off-the-shoulder sleeves. She has a bracelet on her left arm and a light golden necklace with a diamond on it around her neck. For footwear, she has white dress shoes with slight heels. Personality Violetta tends to be a wallflower. She is quite capable of issuing commands and taking the lead, but those things are quite far out of her comfort zone. She normally sticks to following orders and tries to hide the leadership traits she possesses. One can only imagine the surprise she had at being chosen as team leader. Alongside her shyness, she is also a little awkward when spoken to. Often, she zones out of the world around her and thinks for a bit. Then, when you talk to her and snap her out of her thoughts, she often gives an awkward response. Conversations when she's like this can be quite one-sided and almost a bit uncomfortable. Vi's a big dreamer - she has larger-than-life ideals. She's a little naive due to this, believing that if she works hard enough, she'll be able to fulfill these dreams. Vi also tends to see the good in everyone - even when it's not there. Violetta is also a clean freak, and sometimes starts cleaning when she's anxious about something. Weapon * Pistols or tonfas. * Use Dust. * Non-transforming - have another special feature though. Abilities Semblance In Combat '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Violetta has a surprising amount of endurance, more than one would expect from her. Everyday Abilities '''Cooking: '''Violetta loves to cook and surprise her teammates with food. Everyone likes the food that she cooks, especially her cookies. Trivia * Violetta is the Italian and Russian form of Violet. * She is the only member of her team that does not have any similarities to any of my old OCs. * Vi is the member of Team VLAT that has gone through the most changes. She would probably be unrecognizable from her original draft. ** Her hair was dark blue. ** Her eyes were a lighter shade of blue than they are now and had a different shape. ** Her skin was pale. ** Her clothing was formal, even when fighting. ** Her personality was less reserved - in fact, she was quite confident. ** Her name wasn't even Violetta. I originally had her name as Mira (which means ocean). ** Her hair then went to dark purple. ** Her eyes became gold. ** Her clothing changed to a golden shirt and a violet dress. ** Her personality became shy and awkward. ** She was renamed Violetta, leader of Team VLAT. ** Her eyes went back to blue. ** Her clothing colours switched (now violet shirt and golden dress). Category:OCs Category:RWBY OCs Category:Female Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Protagonists Category:Off-Canon